


Sine

by Birdbitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is Mr. Wayne’s favourite actor. He always has been, and always will be. But, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have to work twice as hard as anybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sine

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to tumblr. For some reason, we got talking about how it might be if there was a Batman porn au, wherein Bruce Wayne is not only a fussy socialite, but the king of a porn empire as well.

Dick slides his hand down his front, lip between his teeth and eyes closed. He’s busy thinking about how it might feel to have Bruce’s hands where his own are right now, leaving a hot trail over his skin as they work their way down towards the front of underwear he’s wearing.

“They’re a nice touch,” he can hear Bruce saying to Babs, “I didn’t think we had any that were…”

“Yeah, they came in today. Special order.”

His own breathing is getting heavy, but he can’t let himself get too hard. Not yet. Not yet, not until Bruce says that he can. It’s an exercise in control that he used to have, before they ever started…His eyes flash open behind the mask he wears in every production. “You’re not listening.”

Bruce is right—he hasn’t been listening. “What?” He watches Bruce stalk towards him, and it’s always striking that the man wears a full suit no matter what, even if the rest of the crew is in jeans and worn-out t-shirts. “I’m sorry. I’m distracted.”

“I know.” Bruce’s head turns towards the film crew. “Don’t stop, I want this on tape.” They’ll edit that out later, Dick’s sure, but he’s confused as to why Bruce wants to do this, now, of all times. “You’re not paying attention to me.”

He lets himself smile at Bruce, reach forward with both hands and slide them around Bruce’s neck. “Is that a problem?”

“You know it is.” And Bruce flips him over onto his lap. “I don’t care what you’re thinking about, I want you to work.” The first slap comes down hard on Dick’s ass and he can’t stifle the noise he makes in reaction.

“Br—”

“Batman. You know that.” Another slap. Dick groans, can feel himself hardening. “Robin.”

“Yeah, Batman?”

“You are going to listen to me this time.” Dick nods and Bruce’s fingers slide into his mouth. “I’m going to fuck you.” He moans around Bruce’s fingers, bucks against Bruce’s thighs with the rich fabric that will be stained by the end of this filming session. “Are you listening to me, Robin?”

“Yes.” It’s gurgled by the fingers, but Bruce hears it well enough to smile. He gives Dick’s ass another slap before sitting him back up. “I want you to fuck me,” Dick says, sliding his arms back around Bruce’s neck and leaning in to kiss him. “Fuck me.”


End file.
